Problem: $\dfrac{8}{6} + \dfrac{9}{5} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 5}{6 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{9 \times 6}{5 \times 6}} $ $ = {\dfrac{40}{30}} + {\dfrac{54}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{40} + {54}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{94}{30}$